your boyfriend's not the father
by november 2 1990
Summary: Jo has a kid with Kendall, but Logan is her boyfriend. Jogan, Jendall, Lomille I think.
1. Renewal

**A/N Hey I'm letting you know that I am going to be posting a bunch of stories that I have written I am reading your reviews now, and I am writing again. My laptop broke, so now I am using a different system. I have been reading and reviewing on my phone, just to prove that I quit writing for you all, so coming up I have 16 chapters of stuff, some are one shots, but I have a four chapter story, coming up that will start the chapter after this. My story big time truth or dare, where I let you pick the dares got removed from the site, and since I broke my laptop, I cannot restore it, but I can try to use your reviews I've saved to try to recreate it, and I would really like some ideas, you have. I'll leave some couples or the 2+ people you want me to write about here, and you review and tell me which one, and an idea to go with it. **

**Jendall- Kendall/ Jo**

**Lomille- Logan/ Camille**

**Carphanie- Carlos/ Stephanie**

**Jucy- James/ Lucy**

**Kucy- Kendall/ Lucy**

**Carlexa- Carlos/ Alexa **

**Jogan- Jo/ Logan**

**Jett/ Jo**

**Jett/ Camille**

**Jachael- James/ Rachael**

**Cargan- Carlos/ Logan**

**Jagan- James/ Logan**

**Jarlos- James/ Carlos**

**Kames- James/ Kendall**

**Kenlos- Kendall/ Carlos**

**Kogan- Kendall/ Logan**

**Kellstavo- Kelly/ Gustavo**

**Mama Griffin- Griffin/ Mama Knight**

**OC/?**

**If OC leave description**

**Austin/Katie**

**Other Celebrity/ and big time rush characters**

**Remember Your Boyfriend's Not the Father is going to be posted as ch 2 of this.**


	2. chapter 1

**A/N Jo has gotten pregnant with a little boy, but doesn't want to tell the father in fear of losing her boyfriend, what will she do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jo's Pov**

I didn't know what to do. I have a boyfriend, but ever since I found out I was pregnant, with a former boyfriend I don't know what to do. Will my boyfriend leave me for having sex with my former boyfriend, will the father not want me anymore. I didn't know what to do.

I was in New Zealand, and I found out, so I quit, and flew back to LA. I moved back into the Palm Woods, and I saw Carlos sitting on the lounger in the lobby. I walked up to him, and I said, "Hey Carlos."

Carlos always had no trap and said, "Hi Jo, Kendall's with his girlfriend, wait Jo. You're back. Oh darn it I shouldn't have said anything."

I said, "It's okay, I just don't know what to do?"

Carlos said, "You could go out with James, he has been devastated since Lucy and Kendall started to date. Kendall was so destroyed when you left. Kendall didn't talk to anyone for a few weeks, he would just watch New Town High reruns, and he would talk to your picture at night, and in the morning, and he would say how many days until you come back. He still does. He is only out with Lucy because Logan and Camille put them together. Logan dragged him out from his room, and Kendall would say that he was watching you on television. He would not part with that green I'm beary sorry bear though, no matter how much Logan, James, and I tried to get him to, he would say, it reminds me of Jo, and I can't part with out her. He sleeps with the bear every night. He still does."

I thought, Kendall is still in love with me. I had to go see him. I just said, "Oh well I needed to tell him something, can you tell him I stopped by, and I am in apartment 3I."

Carlos said, "Okay, but what did you want to tell him?"

I said, "I was going to tell him I'm pregnant, but don't tell him, I want to tell him."

Carlos said, "Oh."

I said, "Well okay I need to go."

**A/N I hope you like this short beginning. **


	3. chapter 2

**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter, so here is the second one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap **

_I thought, Kendall is still in love with me. I had to go see him. I just said, "Oh well I needed to tell him something, can you tell him I stopped by, and I am in apartment 3I."_

_Carlos said, "Okay, but what did you want to tell him?"_

_I said, "I was going to tell him I'm pregnant, but don't tell him, I want to tell him."_

_Carlos said, "Oh."_

_I said, "Well okay I need to go."_

End of recap

**Jo's Pov**

I had to talk to Kendall. I walked back to my apartment, and I saw James. He said, "Hey Jo. Wait Jo, as in Jo Taylor."

I said, "Yes and James, as in James Diamond."

James laughed, and said, "What are you doing back so early it hasn't even been three months?"

I said, "Well the funding got cut, so I came back."

I just lied, but Kendall should be the next one to hear it.

James said, "Because Kendall and Lucy are going out, will you go out with me."

I said, "Let me talk to Kendall then I will get back to you."

I then continued walking to my apartment. I bumped into Kendall as I was walking. Kendall said, "Watch where your, oh Jo you're back."

I said, "Hey Kenny."

Kendall said, "I thought you would be back in 2 years 7 months 29 days 20 hours 13 minutes and counting."

He really did count. I said, "Well I found out I was pregnant, and I quit working on the movie."

Kendall asked, "The guy that got you pregnant, was he nice to you, he better have been nice to you."

Kendall had his little jealous look on, and I said, "He was the total gentleman to me, he was really amazing, and sweet. He was just so perfect." I was talking about Kendall, and he didn't even know. Kendall looked a little bit sad, so I asked, "Kendall, how are you doing these days?"

Kendall said, "Well you know, I was just I have to go."

Kendall ran away. I never seen him so flustered before. It was like he didn't want to be near me. I think it was because I talked about the guy that got me pregnant. I just wanted to talk to Kendall.

**Carlos' Pov**

I had a feeling that it is Kendall's kid. Jo wasn't known to sleep around, and I'd imagine that Kendall would be the only guy Jo would sleep with. Jo would not sleep with guys, she probably only dated Kendall. Jo probably got it in with Kendall before she left, because Kendall slept at Jo's house the day before she left.

Well Kendall did tell me, he was Jo's first boyfriend. I just hope Kendall doesn't ditch Jo. Kendall wouldn't do that, he's too in love with her.

I saw Kendall walk in sad. I asked, "Did you see Jo?"

Kendall nodded. I asked, "Then why are you so bummed?"

Kendall said, "She's pregnant, and she had it with a guy."

I thought, maybe Jo did have it with another guy, but she didn't want me to tell Kendall about it, so maybe he is the guy, and he doesn't know, but I am not going to be the one to spill. Kendall just sat gloomily, on the couch. I said, "Buddy, please just go talk to Jo, she probably feels awful that you left her."

Kendall got up, and got changed. He said, "I am going to grab her some flowers and apologize."

**Kendall's Pov**

I had got Jo some flowers, and I started to walk to 3I. I saw the most horrific thing possible. This guy was trying to rape Jo. I said, "I believe she said, no."

The guy let go of Jo, and then came at me, and said, "Oh look your little boyfriend showed up."

Jo was crying a little. I said, "Get away from her, or I will have freight train attack you."

He said, "Oh I'm so scared."

I snapped my fingers, and freight train appeared, and took the guy away. Jo ran into my arms, and buried her head into my chest. She said, "Kendall thank you so much.:"

I said, "Jo it's my job to protect you. I got you flowers and I'm sorry for running out on you before, I was just jealous that you had it with some guy, that got you pregnant and it wasn't me."

I had looked at Jo who was still crying, and she let me into her apartment. She just went to her room and came out in 3 minutes in a tank top, and pajama bottoms. She was taunting me. She sat down on the couch, and indicated for me to sit down. I sat down, and Jo sat in my lap. She turned on the TV and faced me. She said, "Kendall I want you to know that you are the father."

I was kind of in a shock, why didn't she tell me? Wait I called her out for going at it with another guy. I said, "Really?"

I was kind of excited. I asked, "How far along are you?"

Jo said, "4 months along, and he is due in May."

I asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Jo said, "I was afraid that you would ditch me, for Lucy."

I said, "I could never ditch you, my baby or not. If he wasn't mine, I would make sure to help you every step of the way, and since he is mine, I will teach him how to be the best hockey player ever."

Jo just wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I kissed her back, holding her waist close to me. Jo took off my shirt, and my pants, so I was in boxers. I got her pajama bottoms and her top off. She was in a bra and underwear, and I could feel her tug at my boxers. I pulled her bra off, and Jo and I stopped. I asked, "What are we doing?"

Jo said, "I don't know." She ran her fingers through my hair, and she then gripped my neck.

I said, "Well I don't think we can continue when you are pregnant, and all."

Jo said, "The doctor said that I can only have sex if the man is insanely gentile when entering."

I nodded, and I kissed her again, and I stripped her. She then stripped me. I entered insanely gentile. I could feel Jo ride my penis. Jo said, "Kendall, please continue. Go harder."

I said, "The doctor told you to tell me not to, I don't want to injure the baby and you."

Jo said, "Kendall if you don't…" I stopped her and I kissed her. Jo melted into my kiss, and I came out of her. I pulled away and Jo said, "Kendall I am really scared. Can you sleep next to me tonight?"

I said, "Um… sure."

I put on some boxers, and Jo put on her pajamas, and we went to her bed. We went under the covers, and we went to sleep.

**Jo's Pov**

I slept with Kendall last night, and I woke up to James calling me. I answered, and I said, "Yes."

I went out with James, and James asked me to be his girlfriend. I had accepted. I went to tell Kendall, and Kendall kissed me when he saw me. I pulled away and I told him. Kendall said, "James."

He walked away a little pissed. I still liked Kendall, but I didn't want to hurt James. I mean I screwed Kendall twice. I just can't help but feel happy when I see Kendall, he just puts a smile on my face. Kendall saw James and I, and he said, "Good morning, beautiful, and ugly."

I wasn't sure who the ugly one was, but I think he indicated it was James. Kendall smiled at me when he said beautiful, and he glared at James when he said ugly. I said, "Morning Kendie."

Kendall asked, "So how is peanut?"

I said, "He is fine, and James was thinking of naming him Drake Diamond."

Kendall said, "James he is not your child, he is mine, and I get to name him not you."

James said, "Yeah but who is with Jo? Not you."

Kendall said, "What does Jo want to name him?"

I said, "I want to name him Kenneth."

Kendall said, "That's what I wanted to name him."

James asked, "Is he going to be a Knight, Taylor, or Diamond."

Kendall said, "Knight."

James said, "Diamond."

I said, "Knight."

Kendall said, "Ha."

James said, "So I will be his step father."

Kendall said, "So what? I will be his father."

I said, "Enough. Kendall you will be his father, and James you will be his step father, you will both be important in Kenneth's life."

Kendall muttered, "Yeah but I screwed Jo twice, and James hasn't."

I said, "Kendall."

James said, "Come on Jo."

I walked with James, and I looked back at Kendall, and I blew him a kiss. Kendall sent me a heart.

I turned to James and I said, "James this is Kendall's kid, not yours."

**A/N what will James say. Review.**


	4. chapter 3

**A/N I hope you liked the first two chapters and this is chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap**

_I said, "Enough. Kendall you will be his father, and James you will be his step father, you will both be important in Kenneth's life."_

_Kendall muttered, "Yeah but I screwed Jo twice, and James hasn't."_

_I said, "Kendall."_

_James said, "Come on Jo."_

_I walked with James, and I looked back at Kendall, and I blew him a kiss. Kendall sent me a heart. _

_I turned to James and I said, "James this is Kendall's kid, not yours."_

**Jo's Pov**

I stopped walking, and I saw Kendall walk up to us. James said, "Let's get out of here before Kendall decides that he wants to bang you."

I didn't move, and James was not liking any of this. Kendall was completely loving this. I said, "James you can't tell me what to do."

Kendall said, "Diamond you already causing my girl trouble."

Kendall pulled me away. James said, "No, leave us alone."

Kendall stayed and he said, "I just want my world wide girl back."

Kendall put his chin on my shoulder. He had his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck. James pulled me away, and Kendall had the biggest frown on.

Kendall said, "Go date Lucy, she is all yours."

Kendall pulled me back, and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away, and picked me up bridal style. He then ran to the elevator, and he jumped in with me.

James missed the elevator, and then Kendall said, "Finally some alone time with my boy and my girl."

Kendall stopped the elevator, and he cornered me into the elevator after putting me down. Kendall had that I want to make out grin on, so I wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck, and we kissed for about five minutes. We started the elevator again, and Kendall walked me to his apartment.

I felt Kendall's arm go around my waist. We walked in and then we sat on the couch. Kendall moved his arm to my shoulders. I said, "Kendall."

Kendall looked down at me. I said, "So his name is going to be Kenneth David Knight."

Kendall said, "I agree."

Kendall then asked, "Jo where is he going to stay?"

I said, "My apartment, and you can move in with me."

Kendall asked, "So what about god parents?"

I said, "Carlos, and Camille, the two C's."

Kendall asked, "What about Camille and Logan?"

I said, "Well I don't know, Carlos was more excited about Kenneth, but I chose his name, so you choose his god parents."

Kendall said, "Well we chose Camille, but I don't want it to be my decision, I want us to agree. We are a team, a couple, and soon to be parents."

I said, "Well what if we make the first one have Carlos and later when we have a second child, it will be Katie, and Logan."

Kendall agreed, and I said, "Well you can name the second child."

Kendall said, "Well let's let Carlos know because I want to see his face, when we tell him."

I said, "Let's go and find him."

**A/N want to know what Logan and Carlos have to say, it will be in the next chapter.**


	5. chapter 4

**A/N This is part 4.**

**Recap**

_Kendall agreed, and I said, "Well you can name the second child."_

_Kendall said, "Well let's let Carlos know because I want to see his face, when we tell him."_

_I said, "Let's go and find him."_

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo and I went to tell Carlos. We found him, and we told him. Carlos said, "Really! I can't believe I am going to be a God Father. I can't wait, I am so excited."

Jo smiled and hugged him. Jo went back to James, and she said, "James I'm back, sorry Kendall wanted to tell Carlos something, and wanted me to be there."

James muttered, "He probably banged her in the meantime."

I watched as Jo hugged me and went to James. James hugged Jo, and smiled. I said, "Jo don't worry I still love you."

Jo smiled at me, and went with James. Jo was with James now. I mean I saw her first, I should get her. After James came back, I said, "James why don't we let Jo decide who she wants, I mean I know she still loves me, and all I need to do is fucking bang her again, her and her fucking sexy body, she will automatically choose me. Jo is just a fucking hot girl who loves me. Jo is having my fucking kid, she will definitely fucking choose me."

James said, "Kendall, I'm not going to argue with you, I am all up for letting her decide, she will pick me because I am better looking, more talented, and I smell better."

I said, "Really because let's see what Jo wants."

Jo came over, and asked, "What's up guys?"

I said, "Jo we want to have a little contest on who you would date and why."

Jo said, "Sure, but I cannot promise anything about choosing either of you."

I asked, "Okay when do we start?"

Jo said, "In 2 hours."

I kissed her cheek, and James got mad. He pulled her aside, and asked, "You will pick me right?"

Jo said, "James, I will pick whoever is a better guy."

_Time skip 2 hours_

I walked down with a bouquet of roses. Jo took them and thanked me. James said, "Kendall you are so shallow, you are obsessed with trying to buy Jo's attention."

**Jo's Pov**

I felt Kendall kiss my cheek, and it was still so sweet. I loved the roses he got me, they were so white. Some of them were really orange, and others were red. He is such a sweet heart. I thanked him, and then James insulted Kendall. Kendall just said, "No I am just trying to treat a lady right."

James said, "Kendall you always have to one up all of us."

Kendall said, "I believe that in by being the best, you achieve the most."

I said, "Okay, so round one, is questions about me."

I then said, "Ready, so you press the buzzer and then if you get it right you get a point, the first one to get 10 points win."

"Question one; I have dated how many guys before coming to LA?" I asked.

Kendall ringed. I said, "Kendall."

Kendall said, "Zero."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "Question two; What color dress did I wear to the Nothing Even Matters Prom?"

Kendall ringed, and said, "Yellowish gold, and it had sparkles, and it was a one shouldered one."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "What is my birthday?"

Kendall ringed, and said, "September 23rd."

I said, "Nope."

"September 21st," James said.

I said, "Correct."

Kendall was looking at himself saying, "Her birthday how could I get that wrong."

I asked, "Who is the guy I had to kiss on New Town High?"

Kendall ringed, and said, "Well in seasons 1 and 2 it was Jett Stetson who played Drake, but in seasons 3 and 4 it was Liam Lukas, who played Gabe."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "What is my favorite color?"

They both buzzed, but I said, "James."

James said, "Yellow."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "Who first hit on me at the Palm Woods?"

Kendall buzzed, "Carlos."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "Who is my favorite female celebrity?"

James buzzed, "Taylor Swift."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "What is my favorite song?"

Kendall buzzed and I said, "Worldwide, by us."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "What is my biggest pet peeve?"

James said, "Girls with their hair down."

I said, "Nope."

Kendall buzzed, and said, "Self centered guys."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "Who was my biggest crush in middle school?"

James buzzed and said, "Brady Portfield."

I said, "Correct."

I asked, "What is my biggest turn on?"

Kendall buzzed and said, "Spiky hair, for looks, and for attitude, a guy who doesn't lie."

I said, "Correct."

So Kendall had 7 and James had 4. I only had to ask a few more and hope that Kendall got them right I was running out of questions. I asked, "Who kissed me first, and where? By the way this is a two part answer. Worth two points"

James said, "Jett on New Town High."

I said, "No."

Kendall buzzed then said, "Me at the pool."

I said, "Correct."

I said, "If Kendall gets this next one correct, he wins round 1."

I asked, "What is my favorite food?"

Kendall buzzed, and said, "Well dinner food is ravioli, lunch is buffalo chicken tenders, breakfast, blueberry pancakes, dessert chocolate chip cheesecake, and for fruit and veggies, green apples."

I said, "And that completes Round 1."

I said, "Round two is who can be the sweeter guy, you will be with me in 2J."

James went first, and he was sweet. But he wasn't one hundred percent sweet. I mean I still liked him, but what about Kendall. I was now with Kendall in 2J. Kendall was in sweatpants, and no shirt. Kendall was just watching the ending of the movie with me. When it came to the romantic part of the movie, Kendall had wrapped his arm around me, and I could smell his cinnamon smell. I leaned onto his shoulder, and Kendall said, "Jo listen I know that this is part of the contest, but I am still in love with you. Even if you decided to get back with James, it won't stop me from trying to steal you from him. I am in love, and I just can't get it out of my head that you also like James."

I said, "Awe Kendall don't worry, you will always have a special place in my heart after all you were my first kiss, but I still love you don't worry about me forgetting about you, I can never forget you."

Kendall then tilted my chin, and slowly made out with me. Just like our first kiss. I forgot how much tongue Kendall puts in. He like adds so much, you end up swallowing his tongue, but he is still amazing. I cant get over how much I miss him. Air quickly becomes a problem, so I slowly pull away, but Kendall still wanted to kiss me. He was still in love with me, and I could just feel his love, by the way he kissed me. I said, "This is kind of how our first kiss went." I pulled him in, and then I left my hands on his chest. We kissed until air became a problem. Kendall said, "I don't know if I can help myself with you in the room, if we keep kissing like that. I just don't want to get to far ahead of myself."

Kendall hugged me, and I just touched his back. I then wrapped my arms his neck. I could feel his hot breath. I then sat with him on the couch, I sat in his lap, and I think I fell asleep. I could hear his mesmerizing heart beat. All of a sudden I can feel someone waking me up. It was James. I don't think he was too happy with me sleeping with Kendall, even though it was just us who fell asleep on the couch, but I think it was because Kendall was shirtless. Kendall woke up as well, and pecked my lips, he said, "Babe so dinner Saturday night."

James said, "You chose him."

I snapped back to reality, and I said, "No."

James said, "So who wins round 2."

I said, "Kendall you were really sweet, but James wins."

Kendall nodded. I said, "So Round 3. Who has the best style? I will give each one of you two hours to get ready for your perfect date."

They both got started. They both showered, and changed. Now Kendall and James were doing their hair, and after that they added cologne, and Kendall popped in a few mints after brushing his teeth.

James came out first, and he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a purple v-neck with a silver necklace with a motorcycle charm. He had his James Diamond glasses, and a fedora. The fedora showed part of his spiky hair. His shoes are purple and silver.

Kendall came out and holy wow. He had black skinny jeans, and my favorite green and blue plaid shirt. He had a skinny gold tie, with a beanie, and that had only covered half of his hair. Kendall had his spiky hair, and his gold and blue shoes. Him and his vans. Kendall had his gold necklace, with a guitar pick. He had a few string bracelets. Kendall kissed my cheek, and he handed me a yellow rose. I thanked him. I said, "Round 3 goes to Kendall."

"Round 4 is who has better abs."

Kendall said, "Let me go change."

James came out with an eight pack. I know Kendall only had a six pack, but lets see, what he wants to show. Kendall had come out in a woman shaped underwear. It was kind of like a speedo. I mean Kendall looked so cute. I mean you could see a big thing under the speedo, but he was still so cute. I said, "James wins, but Kendall that is an adorable look on you."

Kendall said, "Yeah but you like it when I strip for you."

I blushed. James smirked, and then said, "Who can resist these washboard abs?"

Kendall grabbed my hands and asked, "Jo, will you go steady with me?"

I said, "Awe Kendall, I would…"

James said, "Kendall, she is with me."

Kendall asked, "Jo will you?"

I said, "Kendall, listen, I would love to go steady with you but, I am going to have to turn that offer down."

Kendall frowned, and then asked, "Why?"

I said, "Because…"

**A/N This is chapter 4 hope you like it. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my comeback, and enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recap**

_I said, "Kendall, listen, I would love to go steady with you but, I am going to have to turn that offer down."_

_Kendall frowned, and then asked, "Why?"_

_I said, "Because…"_

**Jo's Pov**

I said, "I can't because I just don't feel that way for you."

Kendall said, "Jo babe, what happened to us, I thought we were going to make it work."

I said, "Kendall I mean I love you a lot, but becoming steady with you means sex, and I want to wait."

Kendall said, "No, no, no I don't want to take advantage of you, I want you to just be my girl."

I said, "Kendall I can't decide."

Kendall said, "Just decide, I mean I am not going to stay single forever, and wait until you tell me that you finally want me. You need to choose, if you don't want to date me then I understand, just please don't keep me held on."

I asked, "James can I talk to Kendall alone?"

James said, "Sure."

I asked, "Ken what's wrong?"

Kendall said, "Everything, you are supposed to be my girl. WE'RE having a baby, and I miss you a lot, I want to wake up every morning knowing that I have an amazing girl waiting for me to go kiss, and hangout with, and pull pranks with. I just want that girl who stays true to themselves, who goes along with my silly plans, and I just want you. I mean I had you first. You were mine first; I took something you can never get back. I took your virginity. That is something you can never get back. I love you, I really do, and I just want my girl back, I want you back. I can't help but feel jealous around you. Every time you are in range with another guy, I get jealous, I mean not counting your dad, or family, but I get jealous because I am afraid you won't be my girl again, and that you will leave me for a better option. I never used to get jealous, I fell hard for you Jo, and I know that deep down you still love me, and if together we can find those feelings, then we can remember what we felt for each other."

I was really shocked by what Kendall had to say. I just looked at him, and then I said, "Kendall you know I love you. We are going to have a baby, and you know that you are very special to me. I like you a lot, but what would happen to your friendship with James, if I chose either you or him?"

Kendall said, "It wouldn't matter to me if you chose me, but if you chose him, he will wake up underwater."

I said, "KENDALL."

Kendall said, "Jo, if we do end up having a girl, as a twin, it's going to look so much like you, I will not be able to function knowing that there is a mini you going around, especially if she looks exactly like you."

I asked, "How do you think I feel? I will have a little Kendall running around my apartment."

Kendall said, "Just follow me okay."

I said, "Kendall what are you doing."

Kendall said, "Close your eyes follow my lead."

I just nodded, and went along with him. I felt his body heat as he stepped closer to me. He tilted my head up a little bit, and whispered, "Remember when you and I met." He would kiss my forehead. I said "mmhm." Kendall then said, "Remember when I tried to hang out with you as just friends, and you judo flipped me." He kissed my eyes. I said, "mmhm." Kendall slipped behind me, because his hands went around my waist, and he said, "Remember when we had our first kiss." He kissed my neck. I said, "mmhm."

Kendall then asked, "Remember when Jordan Sparks came?" He kissed my shoulders. I said, "mmhm."

Kendall then asked, "Remember when I first told you I loved you?" That was one month after dating him, he told me he loved he loved me. Kendall then faced me again, and he kissed my nose. I said, "mmhm."

He said, "Remember when we made love."

He kissed my lips like a French kiss. I kissed him back a little bit. I then realized what he was doing. He was making me remember when we were together. After he stopped kissing me, and I got his saliva I could feel him really close, so I held onto his neck. Kendall said, "Remember when I did this."

He grabbed my breasts, and massaged them. He then said, "Jo open your eyes now."

He pulled away from me, and said, "I hope you know who you want."

We went back to James, and the entire time, Kendall didn't speak a word. Throughout the contest he didn't answer. I stopped the contest, and I thought that I'm in love with Kendall; he is just so amazing, he knows just what to do, he is just so sweet. I said, "James listen when I told Kendall that I loved him also back a while ago, it was because I loved him, and I mean I won't say that I'm not, it's just that you and I wouldn't work out, you care too much about yourself."

Kendall just listened. I looked at him, and said, "And you, I've been in love with you the second you walked up to me when I was in that cabana, and got embarrassed by freight train. I want to know if you will take me back."

Kendall said, "Of course."

I ran right into his arms, and was spun around.

**A/N That's it for the story, the epilogue is below.**

**Jo's Pov**

So it all went well. After Kendall and I reconciled, he wouldn't stop showing his affection for me. James went out with Kendall's sister, Carlos went out with Alexa Vega, Logan went out with Camille, and well Kendall and I are engaged. We had Kenneth, and He was a little ball of energy. Kenneth plus Kendall equals damage. Kendall would go all PDA on me when Kenneth wasn't around. But I mean why would he like me I'm older, and saggier. Maybe he just liked me for Kenneth, or just for the way to say he is in a relationship with an actress. I decided I was going to get my body back. I went to the gym, and I saw James in there. I haven't seen him since I told him that I chose Kendall. James asked, "How's it going?"

I said, "You know, Kendall's always showing me he loves me, how about you?"

James said, "Well thank you, for dumping me, because now I found love in Katie."

I said, "No problem."

James said, "So… What are you doing in here now?"

I said, "Getting back into shape."

James asked, "Why is Kendall making you get into shape?

I said, "No, and I mean I know he likes me for who I am, and doesn't want me to stress out over looking like a Kardashian, but I feel like he doesn't like me."

James said, "Jo listen, Kendall is in love with you, his room is full of posters of you, he has pictures of you every where, and he has mini private concerts in his room, and dedicates each song to you. He loves you."

I said, "He is so sweet, but I need to get back in shape for New Town High."

I went to the cardio, and started to run. I took off my shirt and I was in a bra, and gym shorts. I then went to the bench press, and did that for a little bit. I then got a drink, and I saw Kendall walk in. I was all sweaty, and I was in just a bra. I saw him run up to me and pick me up and spin me. He asked, "What are you doing here all hotsy and totsy?"

He pecked my lips. I said, "Getting into shape."

Kendall asked, "Why babe? You're beautiful."

I said, "Ken I know you like girls who are in shape, and aren't saggy."

Kendall said, "No babe, I love you for you, and I like girls who aren't afraid to show who they are."

Kendall just stared me down, and said, "I mean you look beautiful to me."

He leaned in and he French kissed me, and I loved the way he kisses. I could feel his tongue every time, and he would kiss me for so long. Kendall then pulled away from me and asked, "Do you want to go to your apartment with me and I'll show you why I love you?"

I nodded, and kissed his cheek.

Kendall and I were going to have another kid, but the most important thing that I learned was that even though I was with James, is that I am in love with Kendall.

**A/N I hope you liked this. BTW JackielovesLogan, I am almost done with your request. A lot of Jendall and Logan/OC in it so I hope you enjoy it when I post it.**


End file.
